The present invention relates to apparatus for loading poultry, such as chickens, turkeys and the like, from a rearing house into a series of housings arranged in vertical rows alongside the outside of the rearing house. These housings can be, for example, constituted by hen-coops carried by a transport vehicle intended to transfer the animals from the rearing quarters to a place of slaughter.
The object of the present invention is that of providing apparatus of the type indicated above which allows the loading of the poultry to be carried out in an almost totally automatic manner, so as to reduce considerably the use of personnel.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a loading apparatus which is functional and versatile and usable for poultry of different dimensions and weights, such as, for example, chickens and turkeys.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing apparatus which allows loading of the poultry to be carried out in a rapid and reliable manner, substantially reducing the risks of damage or injury to the animals.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing apparatus of reduced bulk and therefore usable even with limited available space.